Check Yes Alex
by Proud2BeATrekkie
Summary: Nalex oneshot cute fluff! Song "Check Yes Juliet" by We The Kings


**My first Nalex oneshot! Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Check Yes Alex**

_**Check yes Alex  
Are you with me? **_

"Alex!" Nate Gray shouted at the window of his girlfriend, Alex Russo. "Alex, open your window!" Nate kept shouting. When it was evident that Alex was not coming out, Nate looked around, searching for a way into her room.

His eyes soon fell upon a tree that was growing conveniently next to Alex's window...

_**Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside. **_

Nate began to make his way up the tree. It began to rain, making the task even harder. Nate almost slipped three times, but he managed to catch himself.

When he finally made it to her window, he peeked inside. He saw Alex sitting at her vanity, running a brush through her silky hair.

He tapped on the window. He saw her jump up and turn to face him. 'Nate?' she mouthed. He grinned and waved a little.

Alex rushed over to her window and yanked it open.

"What are you doing here?! Are you insane?!" Alex whisper-shouted. The last thing she needed was her father to come up and find Nate in her window.

"Come outside," Nate said, breathless.

"What? No! Nate, it's pouring out!"

"I won't go until you come outside, Lexi."

_**Check yes Alex  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
**_

"Nate, you're being ridiculous," Alex groaned.

"I know," Nate grinned.

"Nate-" Alex began to protest.

"I'll keep tossing rocks at your window then,"

_**There's no turning back for us tonight**_

_**Lace up your shoes  
Ay Oh Ay Ohhh  
Here's how we do:**_

"Come on, Lexi, just for a few minutes?" Nate lowered his bottom lip.

Alex couldn't help but stare at him. The way the rain made his dark curls stick to his forehead, and the way the water dripped off of his lips....

"Hang on, Nate. Let me get dressed," Alex sighed in defeat. She turned and went to put some clothes on. Nate smiled to himself.

_**Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance**_

"Okay, I'm ready," Alex said, coming out of the bathroom. "What do you think?" she asked, turning around a couple of times.

Nate studied her carefully. On her upper body, she wore a maroon vintage t-shirt of her favorite band 'We The Kings', a denim vest, and tons of bracelets that jingled when she moved. On her lower body, a short jean skirt, with black & red stripped leggings, and red converse. Her favorite. Nate was not ashamed to stare at her. She was perfect. The graceful way she moved, the way the maroon of her shirt brought out the beautiful rosy color of her cheeks, the way her dark eyes sparkled against her perfect skin, and the way her dark, glossy, curls spilled over her shoulders....Nate shivered, and not from the cold.

"You look....beautiful..." Nate cooed.

"Aww, thanks." She grinned, placing a kiss on his wet cheek. "So, I'll meet you at the front door?" she guessed.

"No!"

"What? Why?"

"Because, what if your mom or dad catches you?"

He had a point.

"How am I getting out then?"

Nate wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her out onto the window sill.

"What are you-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Nate took off his jacket and threw it over Alex's head.

"Aww, Nate."

_**Run, baby, run.  
Forever will be  
You and me  
**_

"ALEXANDRA MARIE RUSSO!" They heard a voice shout, suddenly.

"It's my dad!" Alex panicked. "Nate, you have to get out of here now!"

Nate looked around furiously for a place he could hide, but there were none.

It was terrible. What would Alex's father think when he found Alex & Nate sitting in her window sill, both of them soaking wet, with Nate's arms around Alex's waist, Alex's arms around Nate's neck, and their lips inches apart?

Alex's father stopped dead in his tracks at the sight. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!" He shouted, waking the entire neighborhood.

"Daddy! This isn't what it looks like!" Alex said, quickly removing her arms from Nate's neck.

"Isn't what it looks like?! Alexandra Russo, so help me God, I will..." her father trailed off, his eyes burning with rage.

"Daddy, I'm sorry," Alex whispered, tears stinging her eyes now.

"You." He pointed straight at Nate. "Get out. Now. I don't ever wanna see you near my daughter again. Get out!" He shouted.

"I'll see you again, Lexi," Nate whispered in Alex's ear, before he dashed down the tree, past Mr. Russo, and down the street to his house.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, young lady. For now, go to bed." Mr. Russo ordered. Alex nodded, the tears flowing freely now, and headed back to bed, dreading the next morning.

_**Check yes Alex  
I'll be waiting**_

**~Alex's P.O.V.~**

My talk with my dad took forever! He just kept yelling at me. He was so loud, that I can't hear anymore! He almost hit me in the face three times. He was so scary. I'd never seen my dad so upset...it was horrible.

I realized there was a car following me. I recognized the car.

_**Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking**_

"Nate, stop following me!" I turned and shouted at him.

He jumped out of his car, slamming the door behind him. "Alex," he said. "I'm so sorry for getting you into trouble last night. I didn't mean it."

**~Nate's P.O.V.~**

I tried to focus, but I just couldn't get over Alex. Her beauty was surreal. Amazing. No girl was as beautiful as her. She wore her favorite shirt. The one I bought for her on her brithday a couple of months ago. It was purple, with, of course, 'We The Kings' stuff on it. She wore neon blue skinny jeans with them. They fit her form perfectly. She was so gorgeous.

"It's okay, Nate. It wasn't your fault." she said.

"How was your dad?"

"Scary," she said, her face twisted into a terrified expression. "He...he almost hit me....three t-times.." she struggled to get the words out.

"Oh, Lexi...." I pulled her into my chest, hugging her tightly. "Come see me tonight."

She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Nate, are you insane? Are you not aware of anything that happened last night?"

"Just sneak out. Don't tell anyone goodbye." I said, kissing her forehead, then getting back into my car and driving off.

_**Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye**_

**~Alex's P.O.V.~**

I sat out on my window sill, the same spot where I'd been the previous night. Except this time, I was waiting for Nate. I couldn't wait to see him. I just wanted out of this life. I wanted only him.

I squinted into the night, noticing a figure sihlouetted in the darkness. Nate.

"LEXI!!" He shouted, a big grin plastered on his face. "Come on!"

I looked around, then back at him. "How?"

"Jump!"

_**Check yes Alex  
Here's the countdown  
3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now **_

I stood on my window sill. The view made me dizzy. I looked down at Nate, who smiled encouragely.

I closed my eyes and....

I ended up on the ground with Nate's arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Nice catch," I complimented, kissing his lips softly.

"Thank you," he grinned.

_**They can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind**_

Lace up your shoes  
Ah Oh Ah Ohhh  
Here's how we do

**~General P.O.V.~**

Nate pulled Alex up with him.

"Come on," he said softly. He pulled her into his chest, brushing her cheeks with the tips of his fingers. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. They stayed this way for a few moments.

Nate pulled away first.

"Alex, I need to tell you something." he said, his tone suddenly serious.

"Yes, Nate?"

"Alex.....I...I think I love you."

"ALEX!"

_**Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance**_

"Oh no," Alex murmured at the sight of her father sprinting towards them.

Nate pulled on her hand. "Run, Alex!" he shouted and the two set off into the darkness.

_**Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me**_

We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side

"I think we lost him," Nate said, slowing down to a normal pace. Nate clutched his chest and breathed heavily.

Alex pulled Nate's face up to hers and kissed his lips sweetly.

"Nate?"

"What?"

"I have something to tell you too..."

_**Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be...**_

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we are not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me

"What?"

Alex stood directly infront of Nate and their gazes locked together in an unbreakable stare.

"Nathan Jerry Gray,"

"Yes, Alexandra Marie Russo?"

"Forever. You & me." Alex leaned in and sealed it with a kiss.

_**Forever will be  
You and me...  
**_


End file.
